Fredbear's Family Diner!
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: (New and hopefully improved.) Join Fredbear, a sweet friendly robotic bear, and his new friends, Scott, Vincent and Spring as we see how their lives changed from a happy life as a sentient robot to pain and suffering. A waking nightmare that started the franchise. (M for safety) (Swearing later, abuse, some blood.) (Cover drawn by me)
1. New Life

**(Hey mates, I decided to rewrite this story, so much stuff changed in my life and it made me want to write this differently.)**

"Speech". 'Thought' **(Author's note.)** _Past or flash back._

 **(Things will be like that unless I say otherwise.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or its characters they belong to Scott Cawthon (except non confirmed names example PG. Or obvious OC characters). If I did own it, I'd have so many more games and have so many movies of it** **.**

Fredbear shielded his eyes at the blinding light, he was just activated but as a sentient animatronic. He heard voices in the background.

"Did it work!?" A human asked, obviously excited.

"I think it did, but let's make sure." Another one said in a much calmer tone. Fredbear, who knew his name already somehow, watched as the second human approached him. It was male; he was a bit tall and was all… Purple? Yep he was completely purple, skin, hair, cloths the lot except for his eyes which were black with white pupils. He had long hair and had it tied up in a simple pony tail with a cap that covered most of his head. Fredbear stared at him; the purple guy stared back but soon gave him a smile. Fredbear liked positive things it was just his nature, sat up and smiled back happily. The purple guy extended a hand to Fredbear, still smiling.

"Hello, I'm Vincent, and you are?" Fredbear's AI immediately had an answer.

"My name is Fredbear. I preform at Fredbear's Family Dinner." He took Vincent's hand and shook it.

"Very good." Vincent said as he signalled for the other human to come over, it was also a male. He had much different features. He was about 3cm taller than Vincent; his skin was pale and had light brown eyes. He wore a security outfit and had short brown hair which too had a cap covering most of it. He came over happily and smiled widely at Fredbear.

"I knew you could do it Vince, a humanized animatronic "Fredbear looked at the human in confusion.

"It's Vincent. And we don't know 100% if it worked well… 100%. So don't get your hopes up just yet kid." Vincent said but the other human wasn't really listening, he went right up to Fredbear.

"Hi! The name's Scott." Fredbear smiled, he liked this guy.

"Hello Scott." Scott smiled even wider.

Vincent watched as the two chatted on and on instead of joining in the conversation. He was a bit, no very anti-social.

"Um… what did you mean by, humanized animatronic?" Fredbear finally asked as the question had been swimming in his mind for a bit. Scott looked over at Vincent.

"Care to explain?" He said to Vincent as he doesn't really know how he did it either. Vincent sighed and tried to explain.

"I was able to upgrade your AI to a stage where you can keep and develop a proper human like memory. You have a… special, feature that you can consume nutrition but it's not a big requirement really, only very few times, if not ever, should you need to do so. I've designed your joints to move with more flexibility and ease. And even a repertory system but that's also not hugely needed either. But stuff like: your voice box and eyes are more robotic."

"Wasn't there a real special feature in him that gave the sentient nature in him?" Scott asked, Vincent nodded and explained further.

"Yes, I found a power core that give inanimate objects new life. It works like a heart in your case yet it holds a personality and everything, I don't really understand it myself." Vincent pointed to Fredbear's chest. Fredbear but his hand on his chest and felt something pulsing beneath it in his chest; Fredbear assumed that's what Vincent was talking about.

"Are you two friends?" Fredbear asked Scott and Vincent. Scott was about to answer but Vincent butted in.

"No, we just work together." Fredbear noticed the sudden coldness in his voice; Scott didn't seem to like the reply either, Scott didn't want to admit it but he had a crush on the weird man. Vincent couldn't really care less what they thought; he learnt long ago that it's better not to care.

"I'm off to get the place ready, we open in 3 hours." Vincent said as he walked out the room. Scott helped Fredbear to his feet and to walk around, Fredbear was a bit wobbly but soon he could move around perfectly. He spotted a mirror and decided to go over to it. Fredbear saw his reflection, as his name subjected: he was obviously a bear. He had a violet top hat and bow tie. His fur was golden with a lighter gold in the centre of his ears, around his chest to his belly and around his snout. He also had extra fur on his cheeks. He was tall; about 4cm taller than Scott (he was also a bit fat). He had dark blue eyes as well as a little fluffy bear tail. Scott watched the bear check himself out before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Come on; let's get you ready for the kids." Fredbear ran out the room in excitement when he herd Scott say that. Scott laughed a little at the animatronics' enthusiasm.

 **(3 hours later)**

Fredbear was fidgeting with his microphone; he was very excited but a little nervous too.

"Nervous much?" Fredbear looked and saw Vincent there.

"A little. But I'm mostly excited." Fredbear said.

"Good. Hopefully the human like nature you now have will make you more entertaining." Fredbear smiled and Vincent gave his head a little pat, his fur was soft, really soft.

'The kids will like that.' He thought.

"We're ready!" Scott shouted gaining both Vincent's and Fredbear's attention.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Vincent shouted back. Scott nodded and unlocked the double door and changed the sign from closed to open. Fredbear got into position. Vincent went behind the stage to avoid the crowd and he had behind-the-scenes work to do.

Scott saw a big line outside the window.

"Wow. The children must've really missed Fredbear." Scott took a big breath and opened the double door then announced:

"Welcome to Fredbear's Family Dinner!" The children cheered and ran straight in, almost trampling poor Scott but he didn't mind. Scott liked kids. Not the ones he grew up with though, they were horrid. Always picking on him, hitting him, harassing him but he got through it. Scott watched as the family's got settled in for breakfast time. Scott walked in front of the stage, with Fredbear still hiding behind the curtains. The kids sat eagerly waiting for their favourite animatronic to appear. Scot grabbed a microphone.

"Alright. After 2 whole, long, boring months… Who's ready to see our favourite fluffy robotic bear?" All the children screamed to show it was a definite yes. Fredbear listened behind the curtains, he was more excited to preform now. He was going through the routine in his head.

"Then let's give a big warm welcome to… Fredbear!" Scott yelled as the kids went wild. Vincent rolled his eyes from behind the stage.

"You really know how to start a crowd don't ya?" Vincent took his cue and pulled up the curtains, revealing Fredbear behind. The children cheered and the parents noticed Fredbear's new life like look as well. Fredbear smiled widely as the children cheered and clapped for him. His cheeks lit up in slight embarrassment as he took a deep breath.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Fredbear's Family Dinner!" Fredbear watch the kids as they happily clapped in excitement and yelled 'hi' to him. He loved it all.

"Alright, ha-ha, so who wants to start with a song?" The children shouted 'yes' or cheered in agreement. Fredbear smiled again, he was hoping they'd like to hear him sing.

"Okay. Let's go!" Fredbear sang best he could and the kids all loved it. Scott watched as the children laughed and at times joined in with Fredbear in some of the original songs. He noticed the adults were discussing about Fredbear's new upgrade, he was more expressive, interactive and just more entertaining for the kids.

Vincent watched from the back of the stage where no one could see him and kept distant from everyone especially the kids. He hates kids, he had a horrific childhood. All he knows from the people he was forced to grow up with humanity is that you shouldn't trust anyone; humanity is cruel, unmerciful, selfish, unforgiving etc. He hardly notices kindness others give, probably because he hasn't been shown full compassion for years so he doesn't notice. Its one of the things that hurt Scott the most. And why would he work in a dinner built for kids if he hates them? Because employment is a very difficult thing to find recently, it was the only place he could get a job as a mechanic. He loves robots, and he came here as a kid a lot. He always wanted to work with Fredbear when he was young. He was quite content for a bit but the noise was getting to him and his grumpy self was arising.

"You did a real great job." Vincent jumped a little as Scott interrupted his thoughts.

"Thanks." Was all he said.

Fredbear preformed for another few hours and began to tell jokes. The kids were almost in tears from laughter and even the parents had a good laugh. Fredbear decided that now was a good time to properly interact with the humans. He jumped off his stage and walked around with the children. The parents were surprised but soon calmed as Fredbear was as careful as possible to not hurt anyone. Fredbear gave some kids hugs and helped them with puzzles, drawing and building blocks in the game section. The children loved stroking Fredbear's soft golden fur.

Vincent and Scott watched people come and go during the hours that passed. Scott tried to start up a conversation with Vincent but he'd just sit their unresponsive. He wasn't in the mood for talking with all this noise.

 **(Later)**

'It's 7:30, finally closing time.' Vincent thought as he watched the last lot of customers exit. Vincent sighed deeply as he came out from behind the stage. He rolled his eyes as he saw Fredbear was running around like a rabbit on weed.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Fredbear yelled as he pulled Scott into a bone crushing bear hug.

"U *gasp* did *gasp* great!" Fredbear let Scott go and he breathed heavily. Scott's breathing soon stabilized and he looked over to Vincent, who was already cleaning tables.

"Wasn't he great Vincent?!" Scott asked but Vincent just gave him the cold shoulder, again. Fredbear noticed this and went up to Vincent.

"Excuse me Vincent?" Fredbear said, Vincent turned around and looked at the golden bear.

"What?" What Fredbear did next surprised Vincent; he tried to pull him into a gentle hug. Vincent immediately pulled away and walked off to continue cleaning somewhere else. Fredbear frowned but decided to help the humans clean. Scott, in a way, knew what Vincent was going through. They both got bullied badly at school, teased, beaten up and judged but they had very different attitudes towards of it he supposed.

After they finished cleaning Scott said goodbye and left to go home. Fredbear looked at Vincent who showed no signs of leaving soon.

"Don't you want to go home?" Vincent looked at him blankly before answering.

"I live here." He pointed to a door which says 'office' and 'off limits' on the door.

"What about family? Don't you want to spend time with them?" Vincent refused to look at the bear.

"I have no family." Was all he said before retreating to his room. Fredbear gasped a little.

'No family?' He thought, feeling a slight pain in his robotic heart.

'That's terrible.' He went to his stage and lay down. He decided he'd sleep and try and talk to Vincent tomorrow and hopefully be able to cheer him up as well.

 **(And that's it for this chapter hope u all enjoyed it. Thank u all for reading! Leave a comment it'll be much appreciated and I'll see u all… In the next chapter! Later mates.)**


	2. Need someone to care

**G'day mates! Yay, next chapter!**

 **(Reviews!**

 **Neon lololol: "do dear poor Vinc ... wonder when Spring b0000nay will hop in :P"**

 **Me: "I can always count on u to have a review from mate."**

 **I own nothing of FNAF except OCs or OC names. You get what I'm saying.**

Fredbear woke up seeing Vincent was setting up the place for the day.

"Good morning!" Fredbear said, waving happily. Vincent looked… unimpressed.

"What's good about it?" He replied coldly. Fredbear frowned, he was meant to make people happy yet he seems to be making Vincent angrier. He sniffed a small sob. Vincent suddenly felt… bad. He then felt the need to comfort him; he walked to Fredbear and stroked his head gently.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this. I'm just not a morning person." Vincent wiped a tear away from Fredbear's cheek, Fredbear smiled at Vincent's sudden kindness. Vincent however was confused; he didn't want to be with others because all they'll do is hurt you right? Why would a robot be any exception? His mind went from Fredbear then he thought of Scott, who he didn't realise how kind he was to him, then back to Fredbear. Fredbear new something was wrong, he just knew.

"Vincent why do you avoid people so much?" Vincent sighed.

"It's better to be alone."

"How? You have no friends when you're all alone."

"I don't have friends; I learnt it's better to not rely on anyone."

"But why?"

"So no one can hurt me." Fredbear looked at Vincent, who was refusing to look at the bear.

"But I would never hurt you. Scott would never hurt you. Why would anyone want to hurt you?" Vincent sighed, though he didn't really want to talk about his past, he might as well tell him.

"It's because of the way I lost everything that lead me to think it's better to be alone."

"Why do you have no family?"

"When I was about… 5, my dad got really sick with cancer and died." Fredbear gasped a little but listened.

"My mother was the only family I had, the rest of my family thought of me as an abomination and should have been an abortion. Everyone at school hated me; I got beaten up and bullied every day. I never had a girlfriend, like I said, no one liked me, well that and I wasn't really into girls. I hated all of them as well so." Vincent was fighting tears.

"So where's your mum?" Vincent sobbed quietly.

"She was murdered in front of me at 15." Fredbear's eyes had their own tears now.

"I've been living on the streets ever since. At least until I got a job here." Vincent covered his face in shame. He suddenly felt Fredbear press against him in another hug, Vincent didn't pull away. He leaned into the bear's embrace and could hear the golden bear's mechanical heart beating. He can't remember the last time he was shown real kindness from a person yet a robot has the compassion to do so.

"We're your family now. You, me and Scott." Vincent suddenly thought about how nice Scott had been to him. He had just about never noticed, and all he did was be an asshole to him. Scott had been trying to be his friend since day one and he hardly noticed, he thought he was only trying to make Vincent like him only so he could hurt him. But Fredbear has shown that maybe not all people are that bad.

"Thanks Fredbear." Fredbear smiled and let go of Vincent. They soon heard the entrance door open and saw Scott enter the building.

"Hi Scott!" Fredbear said excitedly and gave Scott a hug.

"Good to see you to Goldie." Scott said. Vincent laughed at the nickname.

"Goldie?"

"Yeah I have no idea how I came up with that but I like it." Scott said as Fredbear put him down. Vincent chuckled softly.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry for how much of a jerk I've been lately, I just don't usually go where people are…"

"It's fine." Scott interrupted while smiling. Vincent gave a small shy smile at him.

"Vincent wants you to be his friend." Fredbear said. Scott chuckled.

"I'd love to be his friend; I've never had one before." Vincent rolled his eyes but was still smiling.

"YAY! We're all friends now!" Fredbear yelled happily and pulled both humans into a big bear hug.

"I…can't…breath!" Vincent gasped out. Fredbear let go and both Scott and Vincent gasped for air.

"Sorry 'bout that." Fredbear said and the two humans laughed a little then the three went to prepare the place for the day.

The day went just like yesterday really, only Vincent and Scott were able to have better conversations now. Fredbear preformed, the children loved to watch, he interacted with the kids and occasionally the parents. When the day was done the three and some of the other staff would clean the place. After, Scott, Vincent and Fredbear would enjoy hours of almost never-ending conversations until Scott had to go home and Fredbear would go sleep on the stage. Soon Scott and Vincent became such good friends, sharing small secrets from childhood, Vincent told Scott some of the traumas of his life, Scott finally admitted he was gay. Scott expected Vincent to reject him for it but instead he admitted he was bisexual. Fredbear tended to see Vincent as a BFF and Scott as a father figure. Things were like this for a few months and Fredbear loved it but, like with almost everything, nothing stays the same forever.

 **(Annnnnd that's chapter 2! Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't really see what else could fit with this one today. So hopefully the next one will be better, it'll be longer I promise. Hope you all enjoyed it, if you liked leave a comment it'll be very much appreciated and I'll see you all… In the next chapter! Later mates!)**


	3. One act can change everything

**(G'day again mates here's chapter three! Chapter's longer, like I promised. Reason why updates are faster on this one is that I'm re arranging old chapters from the original story.**

 **Neon lololol:**

 **story: "nothing stays the same forever"**

 **Me: *those words echo in my head* ... ah shiet ... oh and VINCENT VINCENT VINCENT VINCENT VINCENT! * givez him a hug* *or what my mum says manhandling him ... womanhandling him ... lol is dat even a word XD* HUGZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Me: "LOL."**

 **Vincent: "GET OFF!"**

 **Golderfnaffan: "I can already tell this is gonna be a good book."**

 **Me: "Thanks mate."** **)**

 **I own nothing of FNAF except OCs or OC names. You get what I'm saying.)**

"Hey Goldie, can you come here please?" Scott called. Fredbear had just finished performing and went to Scott, who was in the kitchen.

"Yeah Scott." Scott handed him a big plate of cupcakes.

"Could you hand these out to the kids?" Fredbear nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. Oh where's Vince? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He went for a drive; a real rude kid kind of pissed him off."

"Oh, poor Vincent." Fredbear had to try and put back on a happy face as he went out to hand the cupcakes to the hungry children. Scott was a bit worried though, he has learnt that Vincent can get rather… violent when he's angry.

(Outside)

Vincent had pulled up by the road in front of the diner, he was still really angry. He clutched the knife in his hands. He looked at the window of the diner; a small child was there, crying. The kid had a striped shirt and brown hair. But since it was dark his features were a bit hard to see. A sudden urge seeped through Vincent; he clutched the knife tighter and got out of the car.

(Back inside)

Fredbear was trying his best to satisfy all the children but they were getting a bit restless. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a small child outside, crying. He tried to go out but the other children were being very demanding. The child could be seen crying harder; Fredbear just felt that something was very wrong. He just started to walk away to help but what he saw… shocked him to the core. Blood was bursting out of the child's chest where it obviously had been stabbed and it fell to the ground. Dead. Fredbear started panicking out of fright. The parents pulled their children far away from the crazed animatronic as possible. The other staffs tried to get Fredbear under control but their aggression made him worse, finally Scott stepped in.

"SCOTT! SCOTT HELP!" Fredbear cried.

"We're closing now! Get everybody out safely." Scott commanded the staff. "I'll take care of Fredbear." All the staff nodded and showed everyone out. Scott approached Fredbear who was crying heavily. He ran to Scott and hugged him tightly.

"Shhh shhh. It's ok. It's ok." Scott stroked Fredbear softly, his sobbing began to quieten down but he stilled clutched onto Scott. Scott looked at the window, he knew what happened.

….

Vincent had thrown the body in the trash just before everyone began to exit the place; he snuck into his room by the back door and began to get unchanged. He was just about to remove the rest of his blood stained clothing when Scott busted into the room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Vincent said. Scott didn't care that Vincent was shirtless; he was only looking at the clothes covered in blood.

"It was you!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! Poor Goldie is sitting out there balling his eyes out because he saw a child murdered! And here you are covered in blood!"

…

Fredbear was listening to the two humans from the other side of the door.

'Vincent? Why?' He decided to go elsewhere for a bit. He found the storage room, hardly anyone goes in there. As he entered he noticed that it was a bit creepy in there, the walls were much unfeatured and were peeling slightly. The place was also covered in cobwebs. A big blue box with purple ribbons caught his eye; Fredbear walked to it and opened the lid. Inside was a puppet, it lay curled up in the box. The puppet was black with a white face and white stripes on its arms and legs. Its face had big bright red dots on its cheeks and tear stains down its eyes. Its smile was wide but Fredbear found it very creepy. While Fredbear was observing the strange skinny figure, the puppet's eyes suddenly shone bright and it lunged for Fredbear. Fredbear dogged quickly but fell over, his pounding heart was audible in his ears and his breathing was fast and heavy as the puppet at stared him until he pounced at him again.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vincent and Scott were still arguing until they heard Fredbear scream. They sprinted out of the room and tried to find where the screaming was coming from. Vincent saw that the door to the storage room was opened and told Scott that Fredbear's most likely in there. They ran as fast as they could into the room and froze. The puppet was beating the s**t out of Fredbear. Scott was about to run to defend Fredbear but Vincent had already tackled the Puppet almost instantly. While Vincent was fighting the Puppet, Scott went to tend to Fredbear, who was lying on the floor and very weak. He was breathing faintly but was clearly going to be ok, much to Scott's relief as he put the poor bear on his lap.

Vincent had pinned the Puppet down to the ground shortly after.

"Who are you!?" Vincent yelled but the Puppet stared at him blankly.

"Answer me! And what makes you think you can attack Fredbear like that!?" Vincent looked at the Puppet's sinister eyes, his striped appearance and the… tear stains.

"Wait, are you…" The Puppet lashed at him. Vincent dogged easily, but he wasn't so lucky the second time. The Puppets fingers were very sharp and he scratched Vincent's bare chest, leaving a deep scratch over nearly across that entire part of his chest. Vincent yelled in pain and clutched the wound but it wouldn't do much as the cut expands too far. Blood oozed from the wound slowly and dripped onto the floor. Vincent breathed heavily due to the pain; the Puppet saw that as an opportunity to blow the finishing strike. The Puppet brought up its arm above Vincent and struck it down. Vincent caught it. He pulled the Puppet's arm and punched it in the face, knocking it out cold. Vincent picked up the unconscious Puppet and threw it back in its box, ceiling it with tape.

Fredbear was still in Scott's lap; he opened his eyes slowly and saw Vincent kneeling down to him. Fredbear gasped at the very bloody wound on his chest.

"Vincent you're…" Scott said worried.

"I'm fine. Fredbear, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but that looks sore."

"Don't worry; I'll stich it up in a minuet."

"No, you're going to fix it now. And get a shirt on." Vincent rolled his eyes and went back to his room to fix his chest. Scott sighed, if only Vincent knew just how much he cared about him.

…

Vincent looked in the mirror; it was a very deep, bloody cut but not deep enough to hit his lungs or heart. There was blood all over him. He cleaned it and stitched it up with ease though; he taught himself how to do proper stitching years ago. While fixing the cut he looked a little closer to his still shirtless body. He was quite muscular actually, even with a small six pack. He doesn't really bother with his looks though, probably why he's never really noticed. He put on another shirt, obviously it was purple, and went back out. Scott was sitting on the stage with Fredbear, who had fallen asleep. Scott waved at him, Vincent waved back.

"Is Fredbear going to be fine?" Vincent asked.

"He should be. What was that thing?" Scott replied, obviously referring to the Puppet.

"I don't know 100%, but I think it's possessed."

"By what?"

"The sole of that child I… killed." Scott jerked a little hearing that. Good thing Fredbear was asleep so he didn't have to hear the disturbing conversation. Scott looked down at the sleeping bear and stocked his head gently.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Don't get corny." He said and placed a hand on Fredbear's soft belly, stoking it a little as well. Fredbear jerked a little but only for a second.

"Well I better get going, I have stuff to do." Scott said. Vincent nodded and waved goodbye as Scott exited the diner. When Scott had left, Vincent started thinking about that Puppet thing.

'How is it possible? How could that thing be possets, it's not possible, right?' These thoughts swarmed in Vincent's mind until he felt a soft hand on his, it was Fredbear.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm scared. What if that thing comes back?" Vincent stroked his head.

"Don't worry; I won't let that thing hurt you again." Fredbear smiled.

"Could you stay here tonight?" Fredbear put on the cutest, biggest puppy eyes ever. Vincent couldn't say no to a face like that. He nodded; Fredbear smiled wildly and curled up beside Vincent. Vincent lay on Fredbear's side and they both soon fell asleep.

( **Annnnnd that's chapter longer and better chapter today, don't ya think. Hope you all enjoyed it, if you liked leave a comment it'll be very much appreciated and I'll see you all… In the next chapter! Later mates!)**


	4. Reality of Human Kind

**Neon lololol "Dawe that's the cutest chapter ending *still hugging Vince* *obviously not in the story XD"**

 **Me: "LOL."**

 **Vincent: "GET THE F**K OFF ME!"**

 **Neon lololol: "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *hugz tighter* oh and if you kill me, I'll respawn and hug tighter~"**

 **Vincent: "SCOTT HELP ME!"**

 **Neon lololol: FREDBEAR! SCOTT! WANNA JOIN?!**

 **All: *Hugs Vincent***

 **Vincent: "Springtrap Prime I want to kill you."**

 **Me: "Love u to."**

 **Vincent: "Gay."**

 **Me: "Shut up."**

 **And that's how conversations go with me and my mate Neon!)**

Fredbear jolted awake, there were much more staff than usual. They were putting everything in boxes or shifting tables out the building. Fredbear noticed Vincent was gone and went to find him. He was in his room, packing his stuff in suitcases or whatever.

"Um, Vincent. What's happening?" Vincent jumped a little when he heard Fredbear's voice.

"Oh, good morning. We're relocating." Fredbear was about to ask why but Scott had arrived.

"Hey guys!"

"You're late."

"Sorry, I hit traffic. There's something I've gotta tell you guys." Scott's face suddenly went to a frown, Vincent started worrying.

"What?"

"I… I won't be coming with you guys to the new location." Vincent felt boiling anger begin to build up inside him. Vincent stormed out the room. Scott sighed as he watched Vincent leave.

"What?! Why?" Fredbear asked. He was also unhappy.

"They want me to work at a different location. I don't know, I think a building where I train new guys or something. You and Vincent are going to another Fredbear's family Diner."

"But I want you to come with us." Fredbear sobbed, Scott hugged him tightly.

"I want to as well. But you'll still have Vincent to take care of you." Scott stroked Fredbear's head before pulling away.

"Go help pack everything. I'm going to go talk to Vince." Fredbear nodded and went out. Scott went to where he saw Vincent walk off, which was his bathroom.

Vincent was putting everything into bags to be later put in a suitcase. He didn't want to lose Scott, he now meant so much to him…

"You ok?" Vincent jumped a little when he unexpectedly heard Scott's voice.

"Do I look ok?" Vincent snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm mad at who made the decision." Scott silently helped Vincent pack the rest of his things. It was like that for a few minutes but something popped into Scott's mind.

"How's the cut that Puppet thing gave you?" Vincent looked at him blankly for a bit before taking his shirt off to show him. The scar was very visible on his chest. The stitches stretched out slightly as Vincent's chest expanded with each breath he took. Scott wondered how Vincent didn't seem to show any discomfort, maybe it's from living on the streets for so long. Scott was also checking out Vincent's body, a small blush appearing. Vincent noticed and breathed deeper to flex the muscles a little and smirked. He couldn't help it.

"Dose it hurt?" Scott asked.

"A little." Vincent answered as he put his shirt back on. Vincent looked behind Scott and could see Fredbear standing in the doorway.

"Hey Fredbear." Scott looked behind him.

"Oh, hey Goldie. Is everything packed and ready?"

"Almost, the last of the tables are being pulled out now." Scott nodded and ruffled Fredbear's head. Fredbear looked over to Vincent.

"Are you ok?" Fredbear asked as he went up the purple human. Vincent just shrugged. Fredbear could sense how upset Vincent was and pulled him into a gentle hug. Vincent hugged back, feeling Fred's soft fur. Fredbear looked over at Scott and pulled him into the hug. Scott hugged the two tightly; they were his only friends/family. At least he knows those two have each other to keep safe.

* * *

They let go of each other went out the diner to wave goodbye to Scott. Vincent told Fredbear to wait outside as he got his suitcases from his room. Fredbear went around and watched the other staff get all the stuff in the moving vans. Two staff males approached him, Fredbear waved hello but they had very unnerving grins on their faces. **(AN: Let's just assume their names are… Mike and Steve. IDK just go along with it.)**

"Get in." Mike ordered as Steve pushed a large cage in front of him.

"I don't like cages." Fredbear said. He really didn't like cages. He once watched a documentary with Vincent that had poor animals locked in cages and he hated it.

"Well to bad. You're an animal so we'll treat you like one." Mike said, he had rope in his hands. Steve had a baseball bat. **(** **AN: Anyone been hit with a cricket bat, I haven't. But my friend did, busted his eyebrow open)**

Vincent was just putting the last of his things in his car when he heard a ghastly scream. He looked to his left and saw a bunch of staff had gathered around. Curious, Vincent went to see what was happening. He pushed past the other staff and froze.

Mike had a rope around Fredbear's neck while Steve was beating him with the bat until Fredbear fell over in pain. Steve then kicked Fredbear into the cage. Mike slammed the cage door shut and locked it. Fredbear hit and kicked the cage in a desperate attempt to get out, but failed. He screamed and cried loudly as he continued to yank on the metal bars. Vincent grabbed his knife out of his pocket and attacked the two men. He sliced Mike's throat, he fell to the ground screaming best he could while choking on his own blood. Steve tried to hit Vincent with the bat but he missed and Vincent stabbed him in the thigh. Everyone backed away from Vincent while he unlocked the cage. Fredbear was traumatized, still crying, he clutched to Vincent as if his life depended on it. Vincent stroked his head to try and calm him down. Fredbear was shaking violently as he buried his head in Vincent's chest. Vincent started humming a quiet tune and it started to calm the golden bear immediately.

"It's ok Fredbear. You're ok." Fredbear smiled weakly, Vincent smiled back. Vincent helped Fredbear up and smiled sweetly seeing he was feeling better, but it soon turned to hatred as he looked at the crowd.

"If anyone touches Fredbear again! I'll rip you all apart limb from limb!" All the staff backed away from Vincent and Fredbear to their vehicles to move the stuff. Vincent sighed from his outburst.

"Come on, you can come with me in my car." Fredbear smiled and followed Vincent to his car. Vincent opened the door to the passenger seat; Fredbear hopped in and could only just fit. Vincent helped Fredbear get his seatbelt on before getting in his own seat. Fredbear jumped when the car engine blustered to life, Vincent chuckled lightly.

"You OK?" Fredbear nodded in reply.

"How long till we get their?" Fredbear asked

"About an hour." He replied.

"I miss Scott." Vincent looked over at Fredbear; he had his head low with a big frown. Vincent placed one hand over Fredbear's.

"I know I miss him to. I'll make sure you see him again." Fredbear smiled.

"Thanks Vincent." They both smiled a little.

"How about some music?" Fredbear nodded happily as Vincent turned the radio on. Fredbear smiled and sang along to 'Living on a prayer'. **(I love that song!)**

"Ohhhhh we're half way there. Ohhhh ohhh living on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it I swear!..." Vincent smiled as he listened to Fredbear sing as he tapped to the beat on the steering wheel. Vincent and Fredbear listened to more songs on the way; they also had quite a few conversations which were very pleasant.

* * *

"We're here." Vincent said. Fredbear started jumping in his chair. Vincent chuckles and gets out the car. Fredbear bolted out of the car as Vincent undid his seatbelt. Fredbear ran to the door.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!"

"Calm down you ball of fluff." Vincent laughed as he got the keys to unlock the door. Fredbear rushed into the room happily. Vincent watched as he ran through the building like a maniac.

'He's like a child.' He thought to himself. As Fredbear came running over, Vincent grabbed him into a head lock. Fredbear laughed loudly as he struggled to get free. Vincent started tickling the bear; Fredbear roared in laughter and fell over. Vincent giggled a little as Fredbear struggled for air.

Vincent frowned as he heard the other moving trucks arrive.

'More of those horrible staff. I must keep Fredbear safe from them.' Vincent looked at a map of the area, it wasn't hard to find the room he was going to occupy. He told Fredbear to go in that room and stay there. Though he was confused he did as Vincent said.

Vincent watched every staff closely, refusing to help, they all avoided his gaze. Those that went even near him began to sweat a little. Vincent waited for all the staff to clear off before getting his own stuff unpacked.

* * *

Fredbear was finally allowed out when they all left so he helped Vincent unpack.

(After they finish unpacking.)

Fredbear was observing the new stage Vincent made him. It had a big sun at the back; next to it was a door to a spare room. The curtains were a bright red and made of silk. The stage itself is made of wood and is about 45cm high. Stars hung above the stage, Fredbear loved it all. He has been talking to himself a bit though, but Vincent shrugged it off.

It was 8:30pm and Vincent was sitting on one of the benches reading. He jumped slightly when his phone went off. He picked it up. His heart stopped.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Phone Guy to Purple Guy!"

 **(Cliff-hanger! So was that good?** **Annnnnd that's chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed it, if you liked leave a comment it'll be very much appreciated and I'll see you all… In the next chapter! Later mates!)**


	5. I'm the Phone Guy!

**(HEYYY! I really like making this story, hope u guys are enjoying it as well! This will be a shorter chapter today)**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Neon lololol: "YOU CLIFF HANGING BAKA! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"**

 **Me: "Why don't u review the story and not the fact it's a cliff-hanger man, really LOL"**

 **(I own nothing of FNAF except OCs or OC names. You get what I'm saying.)**

 **Previously on Fredbear's Family Diner:**

" **I… I won't be coming with you guys to the new location."**

* * *

 **Mike had a rope around Fredbear's neck while Steve was beating him with the bat until Fredbear fell over in pain. Steve then kicked Fredbear into the cage. Mike slammed the cage door shut and locked it. Fredbear hit and kicked the cage in a desperate attempt to get out, but failed. He screamed and cried loudly as he continued to yank on the metal bars.**

* * *

 **It was 8:30pm and Vincent was sitting on one of the benches reading. He jumped slightly when his phone went off. He picked it up.**

" **Hello?"**

" **Hey! Phone Guy to Purple Guy!"**

' **Now the continuation of Fredbear's Family Diner:'**

"S-Scott?"

"Who else? Haha."

"Hey how was your day?" Vincent asked. He felt his heart begin to flutter.

"It was ok. I preferred working with you guys though." Vincent smiled hearing that.

Fredbear looked over at Vincent, who seemed to be talking to a… black box? Fredbear wondered why Vincent would be talking to an inanimate object. Vincent saw Fredbear walking towards him and smiled brighter.

"Hey, you wanna talk to Fredbear?" Fredbear tilted his head.

"Here, put this against your ear and say 'hi'." Vincent said to Fredbear, he did so.

"Ummm hi?"

"GOLDIE!" Fredbear recognizes that voice anywhere.

"Scott?!"

"Yeah, how you been Goldie?"

"Ok I guess. Wait, why are you trapped inside a little box?" Scott laughed. He explained to Fredbear how mobile phones work.

After about 2 hours of talking, Vincent had put the phone on speaker so he could join but he didn't talk much, Fredbear let out a big yawn.

"Awwww, is Goldie a bit tired?" Fredbear rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, the guy's had a rough day." Vincent said, ruffling his fur.

"Well goodnight Goldie."

"Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight Purple Guy." Vincent could hear Scott snickering.

"Shut up Phone Guy, and night." Vincent hung up and got Fredbear to his stage. Fredbear yawned again and lay down. Vincent grabbed a blanket and a pillow and tucked Fredbear in.

"Goodnight Vincent."

"Goodnight Fredbear." Vincent went back to his room for the night. Vincent lay on his bed, thinking about Scott, the man had brought joy he didn't know existed in his life. Maybe… Just maybe he had fallen. In love.

* * *

Scott sighed as the phone hanged up, he wanted to tell Vincent so bad how he felt. But he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He sighed and went to bed.

 **(Annnnnd that's chapter 5, made it quick to make up for the cliff hanger. Hope you all enjoyed it, if you liked leave a comment it'll be very much appreciated and I'll see you all… In the next chapter! Later mates!)**


	6. Same Routine, Different Location

**(G'day, another chapter** **let's hope this one is better and longer than the previous.)**

 **(Reviews!:**

 **Neon lololol: "Okay Okay sorry for not reviewing A, B WHOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU MADE UP 4 IT! C dawe Goldie's is so adorable when he is sleepy XD that innocence will fade soon though ..."**

 **Me: "U better be sorry LOL! Yes I did make up for it! And yeah Goldie is so cute and innocent. For now."**

 **(I own nothing of FNAF except OCs or OC names. You get what I'm saying.)**

 **Chapter 6: same routine, different location.**

"Vincent, get up! Get up!" Vincent jerked awake as Fredbear shook him violently to wake him.

"I'm up I'm up. Now get off." Fredbear ran out the room in excitement, like a new puppy that has just found a new home. Vincent shook his head.

'That robot has way too much energy.' He thought. He got out of bed and went to his draws. He found his normal purple uniform and changed into it then went to the main room where Fredbear was.

(At kitchen)

"Is he always this crazy?" One of the cooks asked the others but Vincent was listening in.

"And is there something wrong with that?" The cooks flinched when they noticed his presence.

"N-N-NO! Nothing wrong with it." He said and he went off back into the kitchen with the others.

"That's what I thought." Vincent turned to Fredbear, who was jumping around on the new stage. It was 7:00 and since Scott is gone their lively start to the day went with him, Vincent simply changed the sign from 'closed' to 'open' and just waited for people to come, he sighed sadly, gosh does he miss that guy. Fredbear chose to sing to pass the time for an hour, Vincent never really paid attention to his singing that much, but he did now. His voice was soft and warm. It sounds like it could make you feel safe in a way as Fredbear sang a soft tune. **(AN: I made up the lyrics. That's why it is crap haha, I might change it one day.)**

"Fredbear's Family Diner,

Welcome one and all.

There's need for you to fear,

Cause I'll always be right here.

No need to run and hide,

Cause I'll always be by your side.

I'll sing loud and proud,

For the people all around.

Oh won't you come sing along with me,

As we'll be so happy and free you'll see

Fredbear's Family Diner,

A safe guard place for all."

Vincent listened as people started to show up; it was the theme song Fredbear made up on his own a few months ago. Fredbear looked on as the customers started building up.

"Hello and welcome to Fredbear's Family Dinner!" Some of the kids went to watch Fredbear at the front of the stage. Fredbear smiled.

"I'm so glad to see so many happy faces here. It makes me feel so welcomed." Fredbear watched as some of the little children tried to reach for him, Fredbear didn't mind though. He jumped down and the children started hugging him, Fredbear felt his core swell in happiness. The kids stroked his golden fur; Fredbear started giggling when some of the kids hit his ticklish spots. A few kids caught on and started tickling him on purpose. Fredbear bustard in laughter and fell to the ground, Vincent couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the sight. Some of the parents could be seen laughing at this as well.

"Vincent! HAHHAHA! Help me!" Fredbear managed to say, he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, not that he entirely needed to. Vincent decided to help the poor bear out, he pulled the kids off him but a few tried to kick him. Fredbear watched as Vincent was able to keep his cool with all the screaming kids.

"Thank you Vincent." He said as he stood up. Vincent nodded and went back behind the stage. He looked back at the children.

"How about some songs?" The kids cheered at the idea. Fredbear smiled and jumped back onto his stage.

"Any requests?" He asked as he picked up his microphone. A little boy put his hand up.

"Yes, what would you like?"

"What was that song you were singing before?"

"Oh, Fredbear's Family Diner theme song?" He nodded.

"Ok then, if any of you learn the words feel free to sing along."

"Fredbear's Family Diner,

Welcome one and all."

A few of the kids went to the old diner and already knew the words so they sang along.

"There's need for you to fear,

Cause I'll always be right here.

No need to run and hide,

Cause I'll always be by your side.

I'll sing loud and proud,

For the people all around."

They all seemed to like Fredbear's singing as they were dancing around the area.

"Oh won't you come sing along with me,

As we'll be so happy and free you'll see

Fredbear's Family Diner,

A safe guard place for all."

Vincent sat there still listening; Fredbear sang other songs that the children requested for about another 2 hours. He was in deep thought, about how he handled those little brats before, they were kicking the s**t out of him and he did nothing! He looked down at his arm, which was bruised from a brat that really kicked him hard. He hated children, but Fredbear was a bit of a child himself. Vincent just brushed the thought away.

Fredbear had done his 3 hours of preforming suchas singing, dancing, comedy etc. Now he wanted to go walk around. He saw a few children eating and went to see them.

"Enjoying your food?" There were two boys and a girl sitting there, eating pizza.

"Yeah, it's real good." One of the boys answered.

"Here." The girl said, she was only 2, and shoved a slice of pizza in Fredbear's mouth. The two boys started laughing as Fredbear has pizza sticking out his mouth. Fredbear mumbled a thank you and stood up, trying to chew the pizza.

"I am so sorry." The children's mother said. Fredbear chewed up enough of the pizza to swallow.

"It's fine, I like pizza anyway." She nodded and went back to her children.

…

After closing hours arrived Fredbear had pizza stains all over his fur. Vincent was in his room. Fredbear heard a noise coming from it and went to see what it was. The noise was coming from the bathroom; he looked in and saw Vincent was putting some sort of liquid in a big tub of some sort.

"Vincent what are you doing?" Vincent looked up at Fredbear.

"Wow, you're a mess. You have pizza all over you!" Vincent laughed.

"Good thing I've run a bath for you." Fredbear never got that dirty, because Vincent always told him to avoid being with children when they're eating.

"What's a bath?"

"It's to clean you up when you get dirty, or covered in pizza stains." Fredbear look in the bath, it was filled with this clear liquid.

"What's that?"

"It's just water; I need to get the soap." **(AN: Thought I'd quickly say: these animatronics have no negative effect to water. So Fredbear won't rust don't worry** **)**

Fredbear looked at the water suspiciously. There was something he didn't like. Vincent put this soap stuff in, it was liquidly to. The water started going white and was puffing up!

"Ummm Vincent?"

"Oh don't worry Fredbear, just get in." Fredbear shook his head. Vincent gave him a pat on the back, and then shoved him in the bath. Fredbear screamed while Vincent started laughing his head off. Fredbear splashed violently.

"GET ME OUT!" Vincent wrapped his arms around Fredbear.

"Stay still."

"I don't like it! Get me out!" Vincent grabbed a flannel and rubbed it against Fredbear; he saw the white stuff from around his fur.

"W-w-what is that!?"

"It's just bubbles." He rubbed it on his belly in circles, Fredbear started giggling but he still hated it. Fredbear wiggled and squirmed around as Vincent continued to clean him.

After an hour of struggling Fredbear was finally clean.

"See, was that so hard?" Vincent said as he helped Fredbear out the water.

"I. Hate. Water." He said, shivering. Water was dripping off his soaked fur. Vincent grabbed a big towel and started drying the angry bear. Who knew, Fredbear has a fear of water.

"Don't put me in that thing again."

"Sorry buddy but you will need a bath once a week." Fredbear groaned in disappointment as Vincent continued drying him.

Fredbear climbed up on his stage, his fur all frizzy from the drying, and lay down.

"Goodnight Fredbear." Vincent said as he went to his room for the night.

"Goodnight Vincent. See you tomorrow."

 **(Annnnnd that's chapter 6. Hope you all enjoyed it, if you liked leave a comment it'll be very much appreciated and I'll see you all… In the next chapter! Later mates!)**


	7. Nightmares

**(G'day… I feel like utter s**t today. I lost my little boy, Darwin (My pet gunnie pig). After 3 years, he died while I was at school. I loved that little guy, he always ran up to my puppy Asha when he saw her, they would rub noses together. And now he's gone. RIP my little boy.)**

 **(Reviews)**

 **neon lololol: "I think the song is good tbh, if you could have spent more time (but you couldn't have because the readers would have become restless) it could have been better ... the next thing that will happen will be me making a remix of it XD**

 **And I understand the pain of having a bath Fredbear XD but you start to feel better after it"**

 **Me: "I would love to see u make a remix lol!"**

 **(I don't own fnaf and all that.)**

Vincent woke up early, he went to see Fredbear and saw he was talking to a toy rabbit. Vincent walked over to him and sat on the stage next to him.

"Where did you get that?" Vincent asked. Fredbear shrugged.

"I found it." He replied. Vincent was starting to think that maybe Fredbear could use a friend more like him, an animatronic friend. Well it looks like a good idea now.

"Hey, how would you like to have another animatronic around here?" Vincent asked. Fredbear's eyes lit up.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, I still have some of that power core left to make another one."

"That would be awesome!" Fredbear hugged Vincent tightly.

"Well then, I'll start working on it." Vincent went to his room, Fredbear knew how the run the diner now so he can work without worry. Vincent decided to give Scott a text to see what he thinks of it.

(text)

V: Hey.  
S: Hi.  
V: How u doing so far?  
S: About to leave for work. Why?  
V: I'm making another animatronic for Fredbear.  
S: Sounds great! He'll love that.  
V: Yeah, he was talking to a toy rabbit so I'll make it a rabbit.  
S: I like rabbits, they're cute.  
V: Yeah.  
S: So is there anything else u want to say?  
V: ummm no. I better get going and make this rabbit bye.  
S: Sure Vince, bye.

(Normal)

Vincent sighed; he's been getting nervous a little when he gets to communicate with Scott now. He pushed it aside though, it was probably the fact that Scott's the only person who genially cared about him and they hardly see each other anymore. Or maybe it was because he was in lov… Vincent shook off the thought and started working.

Fredbear had no trouble taking care of the diner while Vincent worked on making him a partner. He couldn't help but share the news on today, which was Friday.

"Hey kids guess what?" the children surrounded Fredbear to hear the news. Fredbear sat down with the children and had two sitting on his lap.

"I'm going to have a partner working with me." The kids started chatting about who or what his partner would be.

"Do you know who it is?" A little boy asked.

"No I don't, it could be anything." Fredbear replied.

"Maybe it's a girl!" Some children agreed or objected.

"Will it be an animal like you?" Someone else asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'll be an animal."

"A bear?"

"I don't know." Fredbear pulled out a toy rabbit.

"Maybe it'll be a rabbit, with golden fur like mine."

"The golden brothers!" All the children said at once. Fredbear laughed.

"Tell us more." A girl said, Fredbear thought of more characteristics for this made up rabbit.

"Hmmm, he'll be the best's friend ever to all he meets, always there when you need him. His golden fur as bright as the sun and as soft as silk. He's kind and gentle. He has a talent: playing guitar. His eyes as green as new fresh grass over a field that goes forever. His voice as calm as the sea with a heart as big as space." Fredbear let out a sigh and smiled.

"Ooooo!" Fredbear laughed as the kids made kissy faces.

"Oh, be quiet you all." He laughed, the children giggled and continued their day of fun. Little did Fredbear know that Vincent was listening and now had more ideas for his bunny.

(Time skip)

Vincent brushed the sweat off his head, it was about 8pm and he hadn't stopped working since this morning. Vincent heard the door open and looked over his shoulder, it was Fredbear. Fredbear was holding a bowl of mashed potatoes mixed with corn and chopped up pieces of sausage. Vincent smiled.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Vincent. I've brought you dinner." Fredbear pulled the small coffee table over to Vincent and placed the bowl on it. Vincent said thank you and ate a spoon full.

"Mmmm it's good." Vincent mumbled, food still in his mouth.

"Thanks, I was talking to this cook from Ireland. He showed me how to made mashed potatoes. **(AN: FYI I'm part Irish so I know that we just love potatoes. My Nanny is Irish and she makes us the best mashed potatoes almost every time we come for dinner.)**  
Vincent took another spoon full and started working again.

"You should take a proper break." Fredbear said. Vincent scoffs.

"Ah don't worry; you deserve a friend more like you."

"But you're a great friend. And Scott's a bit like a dad to me, you know he really likes you right? What if, you know. You two become like a real family." Vincent froze; the thought of family scared him. He let down his real family by simply existing, what could happen if he made family out of others.

"I-I-I'm nothing like a guy Scott w-would like, or s-someone who could be a good p-partner." Vincent began shaking, flashbacks swarmed his mind. Fredbear looked at his friend in worry.

"Vincent a-are you ok?" Vincent felt dizzy then began to fall. Fredbear rushed to catch him and carried him to his bed. Fredbear pulled out Vincent's phone from one of the draws next to the bed and looked for Scott's contacts.

(With Scott)

Scott lay lazily on his bed; it was a long hard day. He sighed and snuggled into the pillows until his phone started ringing. He grumbled under his breath and check to see who it was.  
'Vincent? What could he possibly want at this time?' Scott thought as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Scott! Oh thank goodness you answered!" Scott jumped a little at hearing Fredbear's panicked voice.

"Goldie? What's wrong?"

"It's Vincent! Something's wrong! He fell over and won't talk to me! He's mumbling random stuff that I have no idea about!" Fredbear kept shouting.

"All right all right calm down. I'll be there as soon as possible." Scott grew worried; Vincent was his only friend, besides Fredbear, he needed him to be ok. Scott changed his clothes and drove over the Fredbear's.

(With Fredbear and Vincent)

"Mmm… stop. Please…. Stop hurting them. Ahhh stop!" Vincent mumbled. Eyes tight shut.

"Stop hurting who? Vincent please wake up. Please." Fredbear said, small tears flowing down his face as Vincent tossed and turned.

"No. All my fault. My fault. Make me suffer not them." Vincent mumbled again. Fredbear tried to hold Vincent's hand to calm him but he wacked it away.

"No. It's not fair."

"What's wrong?" Fredbear jumped when the door opened.

"SCOTT!" Fredbear ran to Scott and hugged him before pulling him over the Vincent.

"What's wrong with him?" Scott asked, seeing the depressing sight.

"I don't know." Fredbear sniffed. Scott brushed his hand against Vincent's hair; he jolted away and mumbled more. His eyes shot open, but still in his waking nightmare.

"Why? Why did you take everyone from me? Why didn't you _kill_ me instead?" Fredbear and Scott gasped when they heard kill. Scott was worried that these words would affect Fredbear.

"Goldie, can you wait at your stage? I'll deal with this." Fredbear nodded.

"If you can fix him then ok. Please get better Vincent." Fredbear said before walking out.

Scott sat on the bed next the Vincent.

"Who killed who?" He said as calmly as possible.

"I-I-I don't k-know who d-d-did it. But my f…family. Why?!" Vincent began crying. But seemed to be asleep in some way.

"What happened?" Scott took Vincent's hands into his own. Scott couldn't help but blush at this but he had to focus on helping his friend.

"It's all my fault. I should have died instead."

"Tell me what happened." Vincent looked him dead in the eye.

(Flash back. Vincent's POV)

"Ah come on what harm can it do?" I said. I and my cousins were on our way back to Uncle Gary's but we were pretty late. I found a short cut which was an ally way.

"I don't know Vince. You know bad stuff happens in alleys." There were five of us, Kevin, David, William, Mark and Jack. All my cousins. I have no siblings of my own.

"Ah it's just this one time. Plus do you really want another lecture for being late?" I asked Kevin. He and his brothers looked at each other in worry. Then sighed in defeat.

"All right." We ran through the ally for about 12m, in hope to avoid trouble.

"Stop. Wait!" We stopped and saw that William was having trouble keeping up, I forgot he had asthma.

"We'll stop for a minute." Kevin said. We settled down for a bit while William took some of his inhaler.

"Umm guys, something is wrong." David said. We heard a crash and became very anxious.

"Well hello boys." We looked over to a tall man standing still.

"W-who are you?" I said. Getting prepared to bring out the pocket knife I always carried.

"Just a stranger. What you kids doing here."

"Please sir we're just trying to get home." I said. My eyes landed on a metal object the man had in his hand.

"Really. Well I can't take you home but I can take you all to hell." He brought out a gun and shot William in the throat. We screamed in shock and tried to run. I heard two more gun shots; I look behind me and see that Mark and Jack were on the ground dead. Kevin suddenly shoved me and took a shot into the back. I fell over and the man thought he got me so he continued going after David. I stood back up and raced for the murderer. I jumped onto his back and stabbed him. He screamed in pain and started firing his gun at random. He was still able to shoot David. I felt such rage; I lifted my knife and shoved it through his eye. I continued to push it in deeper and deeper until it was almost buried into his socket. I yanked it out then pierced it through his dark cold heart.

I watched him die with no remorse. But soon I fell to the floor and cried. I look at my cousins, whose dead bodies surround the area. I didn't get home till the next morning.

(End of flash back)

Scott was horrified; Vincent had told him about that flash back. He was only a child when he first saw true murder. He couldn't blame him for killing that man after what he did. Vincent continued to cry. Vincent looked at his hands, still locked in with Scott's. Scott let go and tried to comfort Vincent still.

"I should have listened. It's my fault. I should have died, not them."

"No. You didn't know that was going to happen. It wasn't your fault." Scott pulled Vincent into a hug. Vincent only let Fredbear hug him honestly, but this felt… nice. Vincent buried his head into Scott's chest. Scott's heart raced against his ear but he didn't mind really. He needed someone to help him. And right now, he finally has someone who he trusts to see his weaker side. Vincent soon fell asleep and Scott tucked him in then headed out. Fredbear was also asleep. Scott smiled and decided to stay and sleep in his car. Just to make sure those two stayed safe over the weekend.

 **(Finally this chapter is finished! Well I hope u guys enjoyed and I'll see u guys later. Bye!)**


	8. Springy is here!

**(Hey another chapter yay.)**

 **(Don't own fnaf)**

Fredbear woke up and stretched, it was Saturday. Means he had the day with Vincent. Fredbear hopped off his stage and went to Vincent's room.

"Vincent?" He said, knocking on the door. Vincent yelled 'come in' and Fredbear did so. Vincent was already up and dressed and was once again working on the animatronic. He looked as if last night didn't happen. Fredbear didn't get to look at the animatronic so he saw this as a chance to get a look. It was a rabbit! He was… cute… ' _Ah Fredbear shut up! Stop thinking like that!'_ Vincent noticed Fredbear was looking at the new animatronic.

"Like?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to really meet… is it male or female?"

"Male."

"Then I can't wait to meet him." Fredbear observed the rabbit, it was almost done. His fur was golden like him. His body was slim unlike himself. His ears were about two in a half foot long. He couldn't help but feel the fur, it was so soft. Fredbear's cheeks lit up and Vincent giggled.

"Are you taking a fancy to him?" He joked. Fredbear's cheeks lit up brighter.

"Umm err no! I umm." Vincent rolled his eyes and continued working. Fredbear and Vincent jumped as the door opened.

"Hey guys." Scott said.

"Hey Scott!"

"Hello Goldie." Fredbear gave Scott a big hug. Fredbear started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Vincent asked.

"To make breakfast!" Fredbear called out. Scott went over to Vincent.

"You feeling better?" Vincent began to blush a little.

"Much thank you." Scott looked at the rabbit.

"Looking good. When should he be finished?"

"About tonight if I work for most of today."

"Want me to help?"

"Ummm could you keep Fredbear occupied?"

"That's not what I meant." Scott pouted.

"I know." Vincent smirked. Scott gave him a playful punch before going off to Fredbear.

Vincent felt a slight tugging in his chest. He brushed it off though. He looked at the rabbit; all he now had to do was to create a personality as well as give him a free will. This takes hours. Then he will need to place his personality into the core and hook it up to the wires in his chest. Vincent went to his computer and started.

(Unknown place. Years ago)

"Mum?" A teenage boy asked. He heard a scream before. He went out of his room and to the living room. He sneaked around the house until he heard not screams but definitely pained noises. He looked into the living room and froze. Someone had broken into the house and attacked his mother; she was lying on the floor. Blood spurting from big wounds given by the intruder. The boy felt a familiar feeling. He looked at the small knife on the table next to him. He looked back at the murderer who was smiling at him.

"Hey kid. Such a shame about the old hag. Good to show not to get in my way eh?"

"You're going to pay." He growled. He sprinted to the knife. After grabbing it he ran for the man. The man prepared his own knife which was covered in blood but was no matched for the boy. He jumped on his back and shoved the knife through his neck until it came out his throat. The man chocked on his blood slowly as he collapsed to the ground. The boy rushed to his dying mother and cradled her.

"Mum? Mum it's ok! Please be ok!" He cried. She held his hand and smiled at him.

"Stay safe my son. I love you Vincent…" Her bloody hand slipped out of his own as she took her final breath. He began to sob loudly as he held his dead mother tight.

(In the dining room)

Fredbear and Scott were enjoying the bacon and eggs Fredbear had made for them. He'll make more and bring them in for Vincent later.

"You excited for your new friend?"

"Yeah!"

"He looks cool." Scott said.

"Y-y-yeah. He d-dose." Fredbear's cheeks lit up again as he fiddled with his fur a little. Scott noticed and smirked.

"Do you have a little crush on the new animatronic?" Scott asked with a smirk. Fredbear's cheeks were as bright as the sun and red as a tomato.

"W-w-what?! N-n-n-no." Fredbear looked away from Scott. Scott laughed a little before patting Fredbear on the head.

"Don't worry it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Says you with Vincent." Fredbear shot back. Scott started blushing himself.

"What are you talking about?" Scott knew he would regret asking that.

"Don't hide it phone guy." Fredbear giggled. Scott rolled his eyes and continued eating.

(Time skip)

"Goldie calm down!" Scott said, holding the bear's hand. He was practically jumping from excitement. Vincent had called them in saying the rabbit was about to be activated. Fredbear stood between Scott and Vincent and looked at the golden bunny.

"You guys ready?" Vincent asked.

"Hell yeah!" Scott replied. Fredbear nodded his head as fast as possible. Vincent flicked a switch and electricity shot through cables and into the rabbit's core. The core had sparks bursting from it before it began glowing an aqua blue colour. Fredbear stared in awe as the core became stable and began to beat. Fredbear watched as the chest plating closed and the rabbit's eyes opened slowly.

The rabbit began to obtain vision, only to lose it from the blinding light! He covered his eyes and screamed something that shocked all three of them.

"Ahhh f**king hell that's bright!"

 **(Short chapter** **I know but hey Springy is here! And he's a swearer! Haha. That's perfect for the kids hahaha. Anyway let me know what u think and I'll see y'all later)**


	9. Springyboo!

**(All right I can finally write on my favourite character. SPRINGY!)**

 **Neon: "AAAND Vincent accidentally made him teen friendly instead of child friendly when it comes to using words XD and my god when Fredbear shot back at Scott I was like OOOOOOH BUUUUUUUURN!"**

 **Me: "LOL! Spring is always a swearer in my eyes."**

Fredbear was taken aback by the rabbit's sudden language.

"Ummm is he meant to do that?" Scott asked. Vincent shook his head.

"We'll have to teach him not to swear around kids." Vincent replied.

"Ah! Someone turn that darn light down! It hurts like f**k!" The rabbit yelled. Vincent turned the light setting to dim.

"Umm hi." Fredbear said nervously.

"Hey, who are you?" The rabbit asked.

"I'm Fredbear."

"The name's Spring Bonnie."

"I like that name." Fredbear said, Spring puffed his chest.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Well they're getting along nicely." Scott said smiling. Vincent smiled as well.

"They're first impression of each other is much better than what ours was." Vincent joked. Scott laughed a little.

"Rather cliché really." Scott said.

"No that's for romance. Hate to love." Vincent pointed out.

"Proving my point." Scott mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Vincent looked at him in confusion. But shrugged.

"Hey that tickles!" Spring yelled as Fredbear tickled his fluffy belly. Scott and Vincent decided to join and tickled Spring as well.

"AHH hahhah get the ahahahaha f**k off me! Hahahaha!" Spring yelled while laughing his head off.

(2 hours later)

Spring was sitting on a couch talking to Fredbear, they were getting alone very nicely. Scott and Vincent smiled.

"It's like seeing your child finally have a friend." Scott whispered to himself. Vincent heard him and smiled.

Fredbear listened to Spring Bonnie talk, he had such a nice voice. And his eyes, those grass green eyes. Fredbear felt his cheeks light up a little.

"So, what is it we do here again?" Spring asked.

"Oh, we perform for children. It's the weekend so we don't have to do any performing till Monday." Fredbear explained.

"Oh, okay." Spring said. Fredbear smiled. Spring let out a little yawn.

"Tired?"

"Well I did just become f***ing active for the first time eh?" Spring said. Fredbear showed Spring where the stage was.

"This is where I normally sleep." He said. Spring shook his head.

"Why the f**k would you want to sleep there?" He asked. He looked around and saw a red couch. He went over and sat down.

"I'll sleep here." He said. Fredbear sat next to him.

"C-can I join?" He asked shyly. Spring nodded. Fredbear put an arm around Spring and laid down on the couch, Spring's head on his chest. Spring listened to Fredbear's mechanical heart beat and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Now that's adorable." Scott said. Vincent nodded.

"Think they might date?" Vincent asked.

"I have no doubt." Scott laughed. He looked over at Vincent and went red, he placed a finger on Vincent's hand. Vincent felt it and took that as a cue to hold Scott's hand. They stayed silent as they looked at Fredbear and Spring sleep.

 **(I'm getting writers block!)**


	10. PGxPG FredbearXSpring

**Neon lololol: "This is so beautiful~"**

Fredbear and Spring were still fast asleep, Scott and Vincent were sitting on the other couch. Scott looked at their still locked together hands, he blushed a little. Vincent had a tint of pink on his face a well, Scott's hand was so soft.

"So ummm, this is a bit…" Vincent began.

"Gay?" Scott finished.

"Yeah. But you know, nothing wrong with that." Vincent said nervously. Scott laughed.

"Yeah."

"JUST ADMIT YOU LOVE HIM ALREADY!" They both jumped when they heard Fredbear yell. Spring Bonnie was laughing his head off. Scott went full red.

"Scott? Y-you…"

"Love you? Yes." Scott pulled his hand away and went to walk off. Scott felt arms wrap around him then lips against his own.

"OH MY F***ING GOSH!" Spring Bonnie yelled.

"Finally!" Fredbear exclaimed.

Scott felt like he was on fire, Vincent was kissing him. HIM. Scott kissed back and placed his arms around Vincent's neck, Vincent deepened the kiss while holding Scott up. Scott gasped for air when they pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vincent asked.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Scott admitted.

"Well, look what happened instead." Vincent smirked.

"GET A ROOM F***ERS!" Spring Bonnie called out. The other laughed a little.

* * *

"Oi! What the f**k is this?" Spring Bonnie asked Fredbear.

"You need to stop swearing when the kids are here."

"Yeah yeah whatever but what's this?"

"It's a guitar." Fredbear showed him that it makes sound, Fredbear can't play it though.

"Huh, let me try." Spring Bonnie was programmed to play guitar by Vincent, so he started playing.

"That's pretty good Spring." Fredbear complimented.

* * *

Fredbear and Spring were sitting on the stage, they had been practising how they'll perform together on Monday for hours. Now they were just relaxing, Fredbear ran a hand along Spring's fur on his head. It was so soft and silky. Spring blushed a little as Fredbear felt the fur on his body, the two then looked over at the two humans… cuddling again.

"Jeez, only just started going out and already they'll all about each other." Fredbear laughed, Spring laughed as well.

"We should head in, it's getting late." Fredbear said to Spring. Spring nodded and let out a yawn, he rested his head on Fredbear's shoulder.

"Goodnight." Spring muttered.

"Night." Fredbear replied, he placed his arm around Spring Bonnie. Vincent and Scott came over to say goodnight.

"Night boys."

"Night Goldie, Springy."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Scott and Vincent went to Vincent's room.

"I've got a sleeping bag if you want to stay." Vincent offered.

"Sure, thanks." Scott smiled.

 **(Short bad chapter I know. Writers block is a pain. Writers block, you can suck my d**k!)**


	11. Spring's first day

**(G'day, sorry for such late update but I've been doing a lot of work on my GoldieTrap fanfic. Oh and I drew a cover for this fanfic, took a while but got it done yay.)**

 **LunarBlackHeart: "Nooo! Bad writer's block! Anyways, I'm loving this story! And you're right, springy just SEEMS like a swearer! Just not around the kids, bunny! Hope you continue this soon! I love it!"**

 **Me: "Yes very bad writer's block. I'm glad you love it, and sorry didn't update soon but here's an update nontherless."**

 **Neon got wrecked: *nosebleed* "I would have literally done the same thing as Fredbear did when PG kissed Scotty."**

 **Me: "I would've done what Springyboo did." XD**

Spring Bonnie fiddled with the guitar strings nervously, Fredbear gave him a smile.

"I was nervous my first performance. You'll do great." He said, Spring nodded.

"S*** I am so nervous."

"Remember no swearing."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Spring gulped as the curtains unravelled.

"Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner!" Fredbear announced. The children cheered, but Spring hid backstage. Fredbear chuckled.

"Now you kids remember when we were talking about a new member joining me on the stage?" a lot of the children yelled yes.

"Well, he's hiding back here, the poor guy is shy. How about some encouragement? His name is Spring Bonnie, come on."

Spring listened the crowd chant his name as he slowly stepped out. The children cheered when they saw the golden rabbit. Spring felt his cheeks heat up.

"H-hi." He said.

"Hey Spring, how about a song?" Fredbear asked.

"You do yours first while I tune my guitar." Spring replied. Fredbear nodded.

"Fredbear's Family Diner,

Welcome one and all.

There's need for you to fear,

Cause I'll always be right here.

No need to run and hide,

Cause I'll always be by your side.

I'll sing loud and proud,

For the people all around.

Oh won't you come sing along with me,

As we'll be so happy and free you'll see

Fredbear's Family Diner,

A safe guard place for all."

Spring loved listening to Fredbear sing, so did the children.

"Your turn buddy." Fredbear said. Spring took a deep breath then played his guitar, it had a rock rhythm to it. Well it was an electric guitar.

"Okay! You ready!?" Spring yelled, Fredbear was amazed at the sudden confidence but the children went wild.

"Fredbear's Family Diner,

A wondrous place to be.

I play my guitar to all my songs,

And I'll strum it all day long.

I play these notes in my head,

And I'll know them till I'm dead.

My heart, it beats fast and loud,

With the guitar's strong rhythm and sound.

Oh won't you come sing along with me,

As we'll be so happy and free.

Fredbear's Family Diner,

A place for you and me"

Spring continued to rock his guitar as the children danced. Fredbear got into the beat as Spring played his guitar solo.

Fredbear: "Fredbear's Family Diner,

Welcome one and all."

Spring: "Fredbear's Family Diner,

A wondrous place to be."

Fredbear: "There's need for you to fear,

Cause I'll always be right here."

Spring: "I play my guitar to all my songs,

And I'll strum it all day long."

Fredbear: "No need to run and hide,

Cause I'll always be by your side."

Spring: "I play these notes in my head,

And I'll know them till I'm dead."

Fredbear: "I'll sing loud and proud,

For the people all around."

Spring: "My heart, it beats fast and loud,

With the guitar's strong rhythm and sound."

Fredbear: "Oh won't you come sing along with me,

As we'll be so happy and free you'll see"

Spring: "Oh won't you come sing along with me,

As we'll be so happy and free."

Fredbear: "Fredbear's Family Diner,

A safe guard place for all."

Spring: "Fredbear's Family Diner,

A place for you and me."

Spring and Fredbear gave a large sigh when they finished, the children cheering, even the parents were applauding.

"That was great!" Fredbear said as he embraced Spring.

"Haha, so what now?" Spring asked.

"Well now we just go play with the children. There's painting, building, tickle fights." Spring got a nasty smirk when he heard tickle fights.

"Oh Fredybear." Spring cooed. Fredbear was about to answer when he was suddenly tackled by Spring who was now tickling him.

"Who wants to tickle Fredbear?" Spring asked and all the children came to tickle Fredbear

"HAHAHA STOP HAHAHA SPRING BONNIE HAHAHAHA STOP! HAHAHA!" Fredbear begged them to stop but they ignored him. Vincent stepped over and the children screamed and ran away, Vincent didn't know what was with kids.

"Thanks Vincent." Fredbear gasped.

"Come on, you ruined the fun." Spring wined. Vincent gave him a cold stair which made him shut up.

"I'll go help kids with painting." Spring muttered and walked off.

"He's a handful." Vincent said.

"I like him." Fredbear said smiling.

"Do you now?" Vincent smirked. Fredbear blushed.

"Uhh not like umm that." He stuttered. Vincent chuckled.

(Closing time.)

"Spring Bonnie you're covered in paint." Vincent said.

"Well no s***." He replied.

"Bath time." Vincent said, Fredbear screamed and ran away, Spring however was curies.

"What's a bath?" Spring asked as Vincent stood in front of the full bath with bubbles.

"This!" Vincent grabbed Spring and shoved him into the bath. Spring was startled at first then began giggling.

"What's this!?" He asked, holding bubbles in his hands.

"Bubbles." Spring laughed as he played with the bubbles.

"See Fredbear, Spring doesn't fight."

"I HATE WATER!" Fredbear yelled making Vincent laugh.

(Bed time.)

"So, good first day?" Scott asked through the phone.

"It was the best!" Spring replied.

"That's good, Vince did you behave?"

"Yes I did." Vincent said sarcastically.

"Where's Goldie?" Scott asked.

"Plotting to kill me." Vincent said.

"Bath?"

"Yep." Scott and Vincent laughed while Spring yawned.

"Sounds like someone needs to go to bed." Scott said.

"Yes Spring has had a long day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Scott hanged up.

Spring hopped onto his couch and said goodnight to Vincent, Fredbear came back soon after and climbed onto his stage to sleep. Fredbear looked over to Spring which made his cheeks heat up again. He decided to sleep it off.

 **(FINALLY DONE!)**


	12. Snow

**(Sorry for not updating but been busy with other stuff. And lost the USB… again.)**

 **Neon got wrecked: "Heh ... *throws Fredbear into a bath tub and runs away ***

 **Me: "Classic Neon."**

"What's that?" Spring asked as Fredbear was walking over to the rabbit by the window.

"Um, I don't know." Fredbear replied.

"There are white flecks falling from the f***ing sky." Spring Bonnie said.

"Maybe Vincent knows what it is." Fredbear said.

* * *

Vincent was all cosy in his bed; he smiled faintly as he dreamed.

"Vincent?"

Never mind.

"What is it?" Vincent mumbled.

"There's something outside and neither me nor Spring know what it is." Fredbear explained. Vincent groaned and got up and dressed.

He walked with Fredbear to the window and smiled.

"It's snow." Vincent said.

"Snow?" Spring repeated.

"Yes, it must have been snowing heavily last night because the ground is already covered in it." Vincent grabbed a jacket and a scarf. He opened the front door and gestured for Spring and Fredbear to follow. Fredbear and Spring looked out the door and wondered whether or not to follow Vincent.

"Come on." Vincent said. they looked at each other and stepped out.

"HOLY S**T THAT'S COLD!" Spring jumped on Fredbear so his feet weren't on the cold floor.

"Ah Spring!" Fredbear fell over and the two had snow all over their fur. Vincent started laughing his butt off. Spring and Fredbear also began laughing when they sat up, but now there buttocks were cold. Fredbear looked over to Spring who was making a snow angel in the snow.

"That's cool." Fredbear laughed as Spring got up.

"Thanks." He replied. Spring smiled at Fredbear, Fredbear felt warm and looked into Spring's green eyes. Spring did the same, they just stood there. Gazing into each other's eyes. Spring gasped as a ball of snow hit Fredbear in the face.

"What the?!" Fredbear yelled. Vincent was laughing so hard he way crying, obviously the one who threw the snow ball.

"The f**k man?" Spring said, he mushed together a big snow ball and aimed at the laughing purple guy. Then he threw and smashed it into Vincent's face.

"Bullseye!" He yelled victoriously while Fredbear laughed.

Spring and Fredbear were now building snow men, Vincent just watched from a distance. The two were making them individually but they just talked on and on. Vincent took a photo and sent it to Scott.

Vincent: *Sent a photo* they're enjoying their first day of Winter.

Scott: Haha. My house is already covered in snow. I think I'll be late for work.

Vincent: Yeah, we'll be opening in an hour and a half.

Scott: I'll see you after my shift.

Vincent: Sounds good.

Scott: Love ya.

Vincent: Yeah, yeah you too. ;)

Vincent turned his phone off and looked back at the two animatronics.

"Look Spring it's you!" Fredbear said. Spring looked over and laughed, the snow man was a snow rabbit.

"How about mine?" Spring asked, Fredbear looked and saw that Spring made a snow bear, with a top hat and everything!

"It's amazing." Fredbear said. Spring smiled and sat down. Fredbear sat next to him. He swung his arm around Spring as they marvelled their masterpieces.

Vincent smiled at them, we can't wait to make fun of Fredbear later but it was time to get ready for today's show.

"Come on, time to get ready for the day."

* * *

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie enjoyed spending the week performing together. Scott made sure to visit when he could, which Vincent very much liked.

Fredbear sat on his stage talking to Spring Bonnie, it was a Friday and Scott had come over an hour after closing time. But neither he nor Vincent had been seen for a while now.

"What do you think they're doing?" Fredbear asked, Spring laughed.

"Most likely either making out or f***ing each other's brains out." Spring said. **(BTW they're not f***ing. Spring's just rude.)**

"That's gross." Fredbear responded. But laughed

"They're humans what did you expect?" Fredbear sighed, despite his crude humour and need to swear he had grown rather attracted to the rabbit. He enjoyed short hugs and wished they were hours, those hours of talking he wished were days, the days he's known him and already hoped they were for eternity.

"Well tomorrow's the weekend so the four of us will have two full days together." Fredbear said enthusiastically.

"Sounds great." Spring said. He let out a large yawn and stretched his legs.

"I'm tired. See you tomorrow." Spring said as he went to his couch.

"Night Spring." Fredbear said as he flopped onto his back and drifted to sleep.

…

Fredbear awoke to see children everywhere, it was day time and apparently they were opened. But it was Saturday, wasn't it? Fredbear looked around, he saw he wasn't on his stage, he had been on one of the table. He also noticed none of the children were paying any attention to him; he heard some music and thought it was Spring. He walked to where the stage was and saw three other animatronics. Another bear, another rabbit and a chicken. He looked at them in confusion, the children were watching them but it was like he didn't even exist.

"Come on children." Fredbear knew that voice, Vincent. he turned around but instead saw Spring, with four children behind him.

"Spring?" He asked himself. He followed Spring until he was entering the 'Safe room'. Fredbear grew worried as they were not allowed in there. He wanted to walk away and think that there was a good reason he was in there.

"Ahhh!" Fredbear paused in his tracks when he heard that ghastly scream, he went back to the door and slowly opened it.

"Spring?" He asked, he could only see a small line of light that came from the door he had slightly opened. He saw the slight outline of Spring's side from the small light.

"Ah my friend. Come in, close the door." Spring said; Fredbear did as he was told and was soon in pitch black.

"Spring, what's going on? We're not allowed in here, and why do you sound like Vincent?" Fredbear asked. Spring let out a dark chuckle. Fredbear continued walking towards his friend blind but stopped in his tracks when he stepped on something moist.

"S-spring?" Fredbear said.

"Turn the lights on." Spring said. Fredbear didn't know what he was talking about. The lights suddenly flickered on. He gasped in horror as he looked at his bloodstained foot. What he saw next was worse. Spring chuckled and snickered as blood poured from the bodies of the dead children. Fredbear looked at his friend in disbelief as he saw Spring's blood covered face and bloodstained fur. His eyes shone red and his smile was wicket with lust for blood.

"Y-you're not Spring." Fredbear said, voice quivering.

"Oh really?" Spring said with a sly smirk before pinning Fredbear to the wall and grabbing his throat.

"Then who. Am. I?" He asked before bursting into sinful laughter.

…

"AHHH!" Fredbear shot up and panted heavily, his robotic heart was pounding away loudly.

"Fredbear?" Spring Bonnie said in worry as his scream awoke him. He rushed over to Fredbear and took his hands.

"Fredbear?" Spring repeated. Fredbear took a look at his friend but saw the monster from his dream, out of panic he grabbed the nearest object and…

"Fredbear what are you? WAIT!" BANG! Spring Bonnie fell to the floor after being hit in the face; he covered his right eye in pain then looked at the broken object he hit him with. It was his guitar! Fredbear realised his mistake and raced to his friend's aid.

"Spring! I'm sorry!" He shouted, Spring clutched his broken guitar and sobbed.

"Go away." He mumbled.

"W-what?" Fredbear said.

"GET AWAY!" Spring demanded. Fredbear almost stumbled backwards as he dodged a swing from Spring.

"What's going on!?" Vincent said as he and Scott came out their room to see what woke them up at midnight.

"Spring?" Scott said in worry as he saw Spring crying on the floor, Vincent went over to him.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked. Then he saw the broken guitar.

"F-Fredbear hit me with my guitar." He sniffed.

Fredbear watched from behind the curtains, he felt so guilty.

"Your eye!" Scott exclaimed.

"I can fix most of that." Vincent said.

"What about my guitar?" Spring asked.

"That's beyond repair. I'm sorry." Vincent said. Spring sobbed.

* * *

Fredbear waited anxiously for Spring to come out of the repair room, he sat on his stage dwindling his thumbs.

Spring walked out the door, thanked Vincent and started walking to his couch.

"Spring! You're okay!" Fredbear called out. Spring looked at him with a very unhappy look.

"Y-you still mad?" He asked, in response Spring put up the finger at him.

"Okay he's still mad." Fredbear said to himself as he let Spring walk away.

After an hour Fredbear nervously approached Spring who was lying on the couch with his back facing him.

"Spring?" He asked, but he didn't respond.

"Spring Bonnie I'm so sorry." He continued, he was on the verge of crying.

"Oh you're sorry?" Spring said coldly, but still not looking at Fredbear.

"Yes."

"Sorry doesn't fix my guitar does it? Or this!" Spring faced him and revealed a scar on his right eye. Fredbear gasped.

"Spring, please I didn't mean to… I'll leave you alone then." Fredbear walked away and Spring lay back down.

(Half an hour later)

Fredbear wiped away a tear before setting a note on one of the broken halves of Spring's guitar. He walked to the exit and glanced at Spring who was sleeping.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he walked out into the snowy breeze.

(Another half an hour later)

Spring woke up and rubbed his eyes, it was 1am. He looked over to the stage and saw the curtains were closed; he thought about the way he talked to Fredbear and felt guilty.

"I shouldn't of f***ing reacted like that, I should apologize to Fredbear." Spring hopped off the couch and made his way to the stage. He called Fredbear from the bottom of the stage but earned no response. He climbed up onto the stage and pulled the curtains back.

"Fredbear?" He called again but saw no one; he noticed a small note on his broken guitar. He picked it up and began to read.

"F-Fred…" Spring began to tear up.

"Vincent!" He called, bolting off the stage.

* * *

"Goldie!" Scott called, Vincent, Scott and Spring searched desperately through the thick snow and freezing wind. Vincent and Scott held a torch as it was dark.

"Fredbear!" Spring called, he was shivering. Vincent looked over to Spring in worry.

"We need to hurry, Spring's design is not meant for the cold. He'll begin to malfunction quicker than Fredbear." Vincent whispered to Scott.

"Okay, let's go." Scott replied. Spring shivered more but was too determined to find Fredbear to notice.

"Fredbear! Where the f*** are you!?" He yelled. He started to sob quietly.

"Hey, we'll find him." Scott said as he hugged Spring. Spring cried on Scott's shoulder.

"I shouldn't *sniff* have been *sniff* so f***ing *sniff* harsh." Spring cried.

"We should split up, cover more ground faster." Vincent suggested.

"Okay, I'll search the hill." Spring said and he walked off.

"We'll look over the path to the lake." Scott said. Vincent nodded and followed Scott.

* * *

"Fredbear! F**k it's cold!" Spring Bonnie yelled. He walked past the trees and through the cold snow. His fur was all clammy from the snow building on him.

"Fredbear!? Please answer me!" He begged, he cried, he pleaded for his friend to hear him. Spring struggled up the hill, he saw some train tracks leading up the hill. He reached the top and saw the tracks formed a bridge to the other cliff about 5km away. Spring saw something sitting on the tracks, he ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Fredbear?" He got to the tracks and saw it was Fredbear!

"FREDBEAR!" Spring bolted towards him.

Fredbear's ears perked up at that voice.

"Spring?"

"FREDBEAR!" Fredbear was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Spring.

"Oh Fredbear! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Spring cried. Fredbear hugged him back tightly.

"I'm sorry too." He said. Spring nuzzled into his soft fur, Fredbear smiled as he hugged Spring.

"Scott and Vincent are worried sick about you. S-so was I." Spring's cheeks felt warm.

"W-we should go then." Fredbear said; earning a smile from Spring. Spring was about to agree but his ears perked up.

"What is it?" Fredbear asked. Spring didn't answer; he just stared up the hill. He heard a horn. Then some bright lights.

"Run."

"What?" Fredbear asked when suddenly a train came speeding up the hill.

"RUN!" Spring yelled. He and Fredbear sprinted away from the train.

"Why are we running this way?! There's no way we can outrun it now!" Fredbear yelled.

"It's too late to turn back now! Keep running!" Spring replied. Fredbear saw that Spring was lagging behand.

"Spring Bonnie! Come on!"

"Keep running!" Spring could hear the train approaching fast. He felt something break and his foot fell through the wooden plank.

"Ah s**t! Fredbear!" Fredbear looked behind him and saw Spring was stuck.

"Spring!" He rushed to the rabbit's side and tried to get him out.

"It's no use!" Spring yelled.

"No! I'll get you out!"

"Fredbear, run! Save yourself!"

"Never! I'd never leave you!" He and Spring looked forward, they could see the train.

"We're gonna die…" Spring mumbled.

Vincent and Scott were at the bottom of the cliff, the lake was frozen from the cold winter weather. Scott and Vincent exchanged worried glances as they used their flashlights to look through the darkness.

"Ahhhh!" Scott and Vincent looked up and saw the train and then Spring and Fredbear on the track.

"Guys!" Vincent yelled.

"Oh no! No!" Scott and Vincent went to run to them but slipped on the ice.

Spring clung to Fredbear, crying as he accepted that they're going to die. Fredbear was about to hug back to accept it but then he grabbed Spring and jumped! Spring's foot slipped out, leaving a few scratches, and they fell. Fredbear grabbed Spring's hand and held him close as they fell.

Fredbear felt numb and his vision was blurry from the fall.

"Get off the ice!" he heard a muffled voice.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"Get off the ice!" Vincent yelled as he and Scott tried to slide to them. Fredbear looked down and saw the ice cracking. He gasped and tried to get up but he slipped and sided away. Fredbear shook his head then saw Spring was shivering like mad and couldn't move.

"Spring! Run!"

Spring tried to get up but could only hear the ice cracking beneath him.

"Help me." He said until the ice gave way and he sank in.

"NO!"

 **(I was originally just going to have a full chapter but I've made u wait long enough. I'll try to finish when I can. Later mates!)**


	13. Spring Bonnie

**Reddthemysterious: "NO!"**

 **Me: "I is evil."**

 **(Now let's continue!)**

"NO!" Fredbear cried as Springtrap fell into the freezing water. He slid over to the broken ice and looked down.

"No Spring!" Scott cried as he and Vincent finally caught up.

"Spring! It's all my fault! I shouldn't of left!" Fredbear cried.

"He'll die if we don't get him out! He's not built for the cold." Vincent said. Scott started crying while Fredbear looked into the water. Water terrified him. But losing Spring Bonnie was worse. He took off his bow tie and hat.

"I'm coming Spring!" Fredbear yelled as he jumped.

"Goldie wait!" Scott yelled but it was too late. Fredbear was in the water; he did the doggie paddle and swam downward. How he was suddenly able to swim was beyond him but he wasn't about to question it. He swam down further, fish swimming around him.

'Spring… maybe he's…' his eyes watered at the thought.

'No. I'll find you.' He swam deeper into the ocean, it was so cold. Something caught his eye.

'Spring!' he swam as fast as he could, Spring was unconscious and stone cold. Fredbear held Spring with one arm and swam as hard as he could to the surface.

"Come on Fredbear, Spring won't last much longer." Vincent mumbled as he and Scott waited anxiously for them. The two gasped as Fredbear busted out of the water.

"Take Spring!" He spluttered as Scott and Vincent hoisted Spring out of the water. Fredbear climbed out of the water and cradled Spring. Scott and Vincent looked worriedly at each other.

"Spring?" Fredbear said. Spring coughed and opened his eyes a little.

"Fred? Hey." He said softly.

"Spring! I'm so sorry. We're going to get you home." Fredbear sobbed.

"M-my core is too weak… I'm done for." Spring took hold of Fredbear's hand.

"No, don't say that. We'll get you home."

"Goodbye… my friend." Spring fell unconscious again and went limp.

"Spring? Spring! NO SPRING NO!" Fredbear cried.

"If we hurry we can save him. He's lost consciousness but he's still alive, barely." Vincent said. Fredbear stood up and carried Spring. Scott and Vincent used their flashlights to show the way and they ran.

* * *

Fredbear placed Springtrap on Vincent's bed, who said it was okay just for now, and tucked him in. Spring breathed faintly and weakly. Fredbear cried as he knelt beside him.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered. Scott knelt beside him, fighting hard to hold back his tears. Vincent came back with something in his hands.

"What's that?" Fredbear asked. Vincent didn't respond and placed the thing on Spring's chest while placing two things attached to it to his ear. Vincent listened carfully.

"There." He finally said.

"What?" Fredbear asked. Vincent handed him the thing.

"What is it?"

"A stethoscope, place these in your ears and that on Spring's chest." Fredbear did as he was told. Scott clutched to Vincent, he couldn't hold the pain he emotionally felt much longer.

Fredbear remembered now what Vincent had told him about stethoscopes so he had an idea of what he was looking for.

 _Thump thump_

Fredbear when still, he body looked as if someone had frozen him in time.

 _Thump thump…. Thump thump._

"T-that's…" Fredbear started.

"Spring's core. His heart." Vincent finished.

"It sounds so fragile, so weak." Fredbear sobbed as he stroked Spring's cheek.

 _Thump… thump. Thump thump._

"We need to hurry." Vincent said. Fredbear continued to listen to Spring's core pump.

"His core is running out of energy to fast, it doesn't have enough time to recover itself. I have some energy spare but I cannot promise it will work sadly but we must try."

Scott finally broke, the sudden thought that Spring might die sent him in wails of sobs. Vincent went to comfort him and Fredbear listened to Spring's dying heartbeat. He felt his own core throb, it was throbbing painfully for him.

Fredbear then thought, he needs energy to be pumped back into his core, Fredbear's core was at 100%.

"I'll do it!" He shouted.

"Goldie?" Scott said. Vincent panicked.

"NO!" Vincent yelled but too late. Fredbear tore his chest open and his core made him shine a bright blue. Sparks flew from the torn fabric and the core pulsed madly.

"FREDBEAR STOP!" Vincent yelled but Fredbear ripped Spring's chest opened as well. Fredbear gasped, the core emitted a faint blue and was quickly dying. He shed a tear before feeling the energy of his core pulsed towards Spring.

"YOU COULD BOTH DIE! STOP- AHH!" Vincent and Scott shielded their eyes from the bright blue light that consumed the whole room. Fredbear cried in pain as his felt his energy drain from his core into Spring Bonnie's. A long blue line connected to Fredbear's hearts attached itself to Spring's, energy pulsed through Spring's core as their mechanical hearts beated rapidly together.

"Please work!" He shouted through the pain.

"You'll pull through Spring! You have to!"

"FREDBEAR STOP!"

"I need you!"

"GOLDIE PLAESE!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Fredbear lost his balance from the pain and lack of energy and collapsed onto the floor, breaking the chain that bonded their hearts. Fredbear gasped for air as he recovered from the shock. Vincent and Scott rushed to his side as he lay on his side.

"Goldie are you-?"

"I'm fine."

"You could've died!" Vincent snapped.

"Spring?" Fredbear looked up, Spring's body was limp. Fredbear felt tears well up.

"I failed." He whimpered.

"GAH!" Spring gasped for a sudden need for air as his core shone brightly, it began to beat at a fast pace.

"SPRING!" Fredbear yelled as he embraced him. Spring felt Fredbear's presence and hugged back tightly.

"You're alive!" Fredbear sobbed, Spring pulled away and smiled.

"I'm fine." He said, then he looked down at his chest…

"WHAT THE F**K!?" He shouted. Then looked over at Fredbear.

"Uhhh…" Fredbear chuckled nervously as Spring started at their opened chests.

"It's a long story." He said.

"One you're going to tell me." Spring smirked.

"I'll explain." Vincent said.

(Ten minutes later)

"Wow. So technically we share hearts." Spring said.

"Yeah, you're both lucky to be alive." Scott said.

"Come on, I need to patch you two up." Vincent said.

(One hour later.)

Fredbear grunted as he stirred awake, he saw something yellow right in his face.

"Hi!" Spring yelled.

"AHHH!"

"F**k!" Spring fell over when Fredbear yelled.

"Don't scare me like that!" He yelled.

"Sorry. Look, we're all fluffy." Spring said as he pointed to the extra fur on their chests.

"That's so we could cover those nasty scars you both have." Vincent chuckled.

"You're okay!" Scott yelled as he hugged the two tightly.

"Hey Scott." Spring said.

"Are you guys feeling alright?" Vincent asked.

"Fine, actually I feel great." Fredbear said, Spring nodded.

"Well then." Scott squealed as Vincent scooped him up and carried him bridal style.

"We're off for a sleep in, see you in a few hours." Vincent said as he carried Scott away so they could sleep.

Spring and Fredbear sat together on the stage.

"So, you went in water… for me?" Spring said, he was obviously blushing.

"Well uh yeah. I'd do anything for you." Fredbear replied.

"Really?"

"Of course, I lo-" Fredbear stopped mid-sentence.

"What was that?" Spring said.

"N-n-nothing!" Fredbear said, his face felt as if it was on fire. Spring faced Fredbear and placed a soft hand on his fluffy cheeks.

"S-Spring?" Fredbear stuttered, his heart was racing.

"Fred…" Spring cupped his face and pulled him forward.

"Spring…" Fredbear closed his eyes and his eager lips met Spring's. Fredbear sighed as his cheeks flushed and he stroked Spring's back. Spring straddle Fredbear's lap as they continued to kiss passionately.

Spring pulled away to say: "I love you too." Fredbear blushed madly but was dragged into another kiss before he could reply. Spring's fur felt so soft under his hands, Fredbear held him close so he could feel their cores pulsing against each other.

"I love you." Fredbear finally said.

"I f****ing love you too." Spring laughed.

 **(And there you go, I'll try to update more but I've got lots of other work. Later mates!)**


End file.
